The invention is directed generally to the improvement of air flow characteristics in horizontal updraft carburetors with the objectives of improving starting characteristics, reducing fuel waste and fuel drip, improving emission control, and improving the fuel-air mixture characteristics to improve engine efficiency and to reduce exhaust emissions.